Lithium
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: A lonely Marine has a near-death expreience and is granted something that she, along with her Autobot allies and Decepticon foes, never expected. Read and Review Please!


_**A/N- If you haven't learned yet, I have discontinued Broken Wings along with Total Eclipse(obviously...). Sorry y'all, I just couldn't go on from how I had been writing. So this is pretty much a redone version that is actually quite a bit changed. This time, I hope to keep as far away from the dreaded Mary-Sue that my character had been becoming in Broken Wings. **_

_**Rated T for mostly things that will happen later. Such as gore, language and all that jazz,**_

* * *

Lithium

_Chapter I_

My body floats inches beneath the waved sunlit surface. My eyes remain open, yet I see nothing... Nothing except for red. Crimson red clouds mixed with the liquid around me. The only sound that fills my water-submerged ears is screams, gunfire, swears, explosions and all the other noises of a common battlefield.

Questions clear the fog of my mind for only their reason, none other. _Why-no, _how _am I still alive? How long until I finally do die? Until I drown then sink into these watery depths?_

I once again relive what happened to me only minutes ago; what caused this. It's as if my mind has gone mad and can only play this one detail-this one part. Over and over again like a broken record. I begin to lose my knowing of what it reality-and plunge once again in...

* * *

I am once again standing in the Autobot Seeker's alternative mode. Skyfire is what I remembered the white mech's name to be. I was not alone, but accompanied by fellow Marines. This had been a carrier plane after all... There was probably dozens of other soldiers; and like me, they were armed to the bone with weaponry.

I'm standing near the opening in which we jump out of when we land. It was so crowded that I had to keep my hand on the metal rim so that I wouldn't fall out. I didn't think Skyfire would mind me doing so, he had enough to worry about with a bunch of soldiers inside of him. I actually think one of them had gotten airsick...

The soldiers were usually talkative and, surprisingly happy, on the way to missions such like this one. It was odd, to know that you could die any minute but you still had the guts to smile. I usually smirked at the thought. _Real men_, having to do that.

But _today_, this certain day, they were pale and grim-faced. As if they would have just commented on seeing a ghost. It was enough to send shivers down a tough-as-nails soldier's spine. I shifted uneasily, trying to keep my eyes away from them without having them notice I was doing it purposely.

A rumble shifted through the plane and I could feel Skyfire grimace. Myself, and a few soldiers winced. I gasped as an explosion rippled through the plane and I could see one soldier fall out. Before I can react, I felt myself being hit by air as, I too, was taken out.

I did not fall, but another solider. Out of instinct, the fellow soldier grabbed the closest thing to him: _me_. I couldn't blame him, but I was as sure as hell that I certainty was going to not like this.

I saw the first one to fall out hit the water. He didn't come back up, though. I was to focused on that now dead man, wondering if the same was going to happen to the other one and me. I could feel sorrow as I remembered who he was. That man had a family, like most people here, and the one that grabbed me probably did too. I'm starting to wonder if I'm the only one falling that no one will be thinking about.

What happened next was so fast. And it was probably one of the most painful experiences of my life. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an F-15 Eagle fly towards me. The pilot was obviously oblivious to my existence. I didn't even have enough time to tell the faction. Of course, if there was a human pilot it would be quite easy to tell. But the blasted orange-tinted cockpit destroyed my chances of seeing through.

I screamed as I covered my face and crashed through the cockpit. At first I wondered how it was possible for a one-hundred thirty, six-foot three, eighteen year old woman which was I could have crashed through a steel-rimmed cockpit. I then remembered the heavy-duty machine gun that only I could carry was strapped to me. More likely was that had broken through, but I had certainty gotten a body-full of the pointed orange glass that was still connected.

I noticed that there was no pilot. Obviously this was either one of our alien allies or one of our enemies. I wasn't one to pay much attention to them...

* * *

I heard screaming, but it wasn't from me. The jet did a rough corkscrew-flip and I was ripped out with millions of pieces of shattered glass. Salt water slaps my face seconds later as I hit the water. Stinging rises from my newly opened wounds and I can hardly take the pain. I let out a silent submerged scream and water fills my mouth so I shut it.

I flail madly, or at least I think so. Everything now seems dazed and numb. I force my eyes open, daring not to close them. It feels as if life is draining from me, but I wont give up. _Don't sleep... Keep eyes open... Help will come... I won't die... _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N- Fine so far I believe.:) Reviews and critique-both harsh and... not so harsh... is wanted!:p _**


End file.
